broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
The Cure for Sadness
Prologue I flew to the Royal Gardens and sat there with my mentor: Princess Luna. "Princess Luna!" I shout at her. I flew a bit faster and gallop towards her. "Charmed Mage! My beloved student." Luna welcomes me. "I'm ready for my lessons Princess Luna!" I smiled. "Let's start with a simple levitation spell. You see those small vases? Bring them over to me so I can put some flowers in them." Luna instructed and I nod. I concentrate really hard and a teeny-tiny spark comes from my horn. I groan and stomp on both of my front hooves in frustration. "Remember to concentrate and be patient Charmed," Luna reminds me. I concentrate some more while biting on my bottom lip. A bigger but small spark comes out this time and I point in the direction of the vases. The vases glow a light green (the same as my magic aura color) and lift up and I wave my horn slowly and carefully to the spot Princess Luna is. Then I gently place them on the ground, next to Luna. I huff and pant. "Well, that took all the energy out from me!" I said while panting. "Let's try a different spell," Luna says while standing up, "Try to do the teleportation spell, but remember to teleport only a short distance." "Okay," I said. I concentrated for a whole 5 minutes, and a big light green spark came. I muttered yes and then teleported near Princess Luna. "Nicely done, my student," Luna complimented. I smiled and I here a sound of a fanfare and looked at the lover's bridge. "Make way for the King!" A man shouted and I groaned. "Why now? Out of all the times, why my magic lesson?" I cried to myself. "My king," Princess Luna greets my father and bows to him. "I should be bowing down to you Luna," He chuckles. "Charmed Mage, you were suppossed to be in Ponyville right now with Princess Celestia!" My father roared. "But, but I had class!" I explained and pointed at Princess Luna. "No excuses young filly! Now move your flank and go apologize to Princess Celestia! NOW!" He shouted and I flinched. I walked in the directon of Princess Celestia's chamber and grumbled, "I am not a filly anymore." As I got to Princess Celestia's front door, I knocked on it with a hoof and she replied 'Come in'. I opened the brown door and it creacked. "Princess Charmed Mage, welcome," Princess Celestia welcomed me while smiling. "Hello Princess. Am I interrupting anything?" I ask her. It's always polite to ask royalty if they are doing something that is important. "No you are not. And you may speak Charmed Mage," She said politely. "Well," I stuttered and pawed on the ground with my right hoof, "Sorry that I forgot to go with you to Ponyville. Princess Luna and I already scheduled my magic lesson. And you asking me to go to Ponyville with you was last minute so I had to choose one of both." "I see. I am so sorry I didn't ask Luna beforehand," Celestia instructed me. "Yes your highness. Good-bye and have a good day." I walked back to the door and closed it shut. My father waited for me and gave me the "you're in trouble young-lady" stare. --- "You are too weak to be doing magic studies! It was from your mother's genes of course. She was always like that. You remind me too much of her. Weak, stubborn, and irritating," He lectures me. "Then why did you marry her," I grumbled to myself. "You need to stop your studies and focus more on politics!" He informed me. I got wide-eyed and made an 'eww' face. "WHAT? Politics?!?" I yelled, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I hate politics!" "That is why you'll be taking them. Unless you prove that you are worthy enough for Princess Luna's magic classes, you'll be having the title 'Princess Weak Face'!" My father shouted at me. I started to cry and he walked away. I-is it ture? Am I really that weak? Chapter 1: The Alicorn Necklace Category:Fan fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Stories